Emergency calls are important for public safety users. In addition, there are situations when a user or a console, such as a dispatcher, wants to listen to input from a user.
Single users can have multiple devices. In emergency situations it can be difficult to know which device of a user has placed a call or taken other action. In addition, it can be difficult to know which device a user wants listened to if the user has multiple devices.
For all these reasons, there is a need to be able to identify a device of a user in emergency and ambient listening situations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.